1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of motor control, and in particular a control system capable of controlling the operation of a motor via a wireless remote control and providing the mechanism to protect the control system and preventing interferences between the wireless systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
To facilitate the control of the devices such as a portable hoist, a truck tarp cover, or a winch and to prevent operators of the devices from being too close to danger, a controller is used to control the operation of the motor from a safe distance through wireless remote control. In general, a radio frequency signal is used as the form of transmission, however, the bandwidth of the industrial digital channel is limited that signals from the transmitters may be transmitted to other devices or equipments such as winches or other hardware with the similar frequencies can cause unwanted interferences. Not only the control range is limited to a short distance, but also the accuracy is relatively low, which may cause accidents or danger to users.
In addition, the aforementioned devices including the portable hoist, truck tarp cover or winch that the motor may produce over-current and causes damages to the device. It is an important and urgent issue to protect the motor from over-current.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, the inventor of the present invention designed a wireless control system capable of carrying a large current and using a fixed channel for the connection to prevent interfering with other wireless devices.